The Bill Cipher Wheel
by Jereboss
Summary: Hey guys this is a story that revolves around Not What He Seems and my theory on what happened.
1. Chapter 1

I do not own Gravity Falls, nor do I own the characters in the story, but this is my theory and Nobody can copy it without permission nor can they copy Alexism without my permission so as MC hammer once said "Can't touch this"


	2. Dipper

I do not own Gravity Falls, nor do I own the characters in the story, but this is my theory and Nobody can copy it without permission nor can they copy Alexism without my permission so as MC hammer once said "Can't touch this"


	3. Mabel

**I...I think Stan is innocent.** To be honest im not sure. All these fake and passports, why would he have them? Dipper doesn't trust them so... who will? He hasn't talked to them weeks. This summer blows. My grandpa Stanley walks in and sits next to me. "Soooo...making up 30 years is sorta hard, can you try to encourage your brother to say something." I want to scream in his face. This guy hasn't told us anything but his name and we already know he's the author. But I just say "Yeah, i think i can do that." "Thanks kiddo." He gets up and walks away and so do I. I get in the room and close the door. "Hey bro...AAAAAAH!" I scream as I see what he has done. He's drawn all over the wall "Stan is not what he seems" and he is on the floor...passed out...just finishing a seizure.


	4. Stanford

**I run from my brother's laboratory when I hear Mabel's scream.** "Mabel!" I hear no response. "MABEL!" I open the door and I see the result of Dipper after a seizure. I see the words 'Stan is not what he seems' on the wall. "The boy's gone mad! Mabel! What happened!" She's staring at him, she's paralyzed. "Stan call 911! Now!" Her tone seemed angry. "Mabel, are you-" she cuts me off "Stan this is your fault! You hid everything from us for the whole summer! You are the reason Dipper doesn't trust you, I can barely trust you, and this whole seizure weirdness! Call 911! **NOW!** " she snaps back, and I am at the phone in less than seconds. "Whats going on up there?" Stanley, my twin brother, yells from the basement laboratory. I ignore him and call 911. "Hello! My grand-nephew just had a seizure and I need help! Well no crap I need the ambulance! Thank you!" And that's when we rushed him to the hospital.


	5. Stanley

**I got in the ambulance ASAP.** My grandson had literally just met me and he is having a seizure. I should get a shirt that says "worst grandpa ever". Cause that's what I deserve. Stan pats my back. He gets me. I then realize I missed 30 years on him too. "Alright guys we're coming to the hospital let's go" the man driving the ambulance told us. Some people took a gourney but Dipper on it and wheeled him in. We took the elevator up. I sat down outside his room with Stanford and Mabel. We waited, and waited, and waited. Finally, after two hours, we get to go in his room. I wait in his room for about 2 hours again. "Nurse told me he had a seizure from anxiety or something." Stan told me. "Poor kid" I said back. Mabel is up there holding his hand. "It's okay dipper," she says "everything will be alright." He wakes up I ask for a minute between me and him. The nurses, Stan, and Mabel left. "What do you want?" He asks. "Look Dipper, I know we haven't known each other for a long time, but I would like to make up all the lost time." I sit next to him. I pull out the journals. "I'm glad to see you have been continuing my work. Its in the family blood to be adventurous ya know? Me and your grunkle always getting ourselves into trouble, I had to pick your Father from school early each day, because he got into trouble, and know..." he stares in silence. "Now what?" He asks. "I just...realized that I have never actually witnessed you get yourself into trouble..." I think for a moment. I give him all 3 journals and a sack to carry them. "Take these, get into some more trouble, I wanna see this time." And that's when he finally smiles.


	6. Fiddleford McGucket

div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="4667593a863ee492fbcf765724aa856c"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"(/spanRead in old coot voicespan style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;") Im having dreams, crazy, terrible dreams, but their dreams, and they're telling me my past, and my future. /spanI got a call from Stan, says something about some dorito calling about something. So I'm coming. I'm coming back to Oregon. Right after I find the LAX here in California. Plus I miss Oregon. All my wildlife are back there. Couldn't take them on the fancy-shmancy airplane. And I said "Why? Its a cartoon anyway! Why can't the Alex just em style="box-sizing: border-box;"eras/eme it?" But noooooo they don't believe in Alexism (the belief that there is a creator of this cartoon that I am in who is named Alex Hirsch-I may or may not have made it up. Just kiding I span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"totally /spanmade it up like a few days ago) anyway I'm on the plane. Eating peanuts, looking at my laptop wondering why the end-times didn't come. A voice says "We are preparing for landing in Gravity Falls, Oreg-Hello mere mortals." It sounded like..."I am Bill Cipher, and I am NOT a dorito(if ur reading this bob aka jill) I am an all knowing demon." What's he doing here? "McGucket gimme the laptop, you old coot." I give him. Im scared for my life. "Cool I got the coordinates. Mcgucket," he snaps and everyone disappears. "We are gonna land, or should I say crash, more fun, at the mystery shack"/div  
div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="4667593a863ee492fbcf765724aa856c"So that's what we do, we crash./div 


	7. Soos

div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="7fde20f5a0f232257aa195d1d929ed97"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Stan called me in. /spanHe said he wanted some catch up time with his family. And to think, my plans were to get adopted by him and rename to Stan jr. I'm just so desperate for a dad. Im driving to The Mystery Shack, home of stan and the tourist attraction called the Mystery Shack. When I get there I see an airplane crashed through roof. "What the crap?" I say as I drive by. I walk in and see Stanley, Stanford, Mabel, Mcgucket, and, and, I see...a triangle? Then I realize it's "AGHHH! TRIANGLE DUDE FROM STAN'S HEAD!" I hide under a table. "What the-never mind. Soos this is Bill."/div  
div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="7fde20f5a0f232257aa195d1d929ed97""Hey question mark! How the heck are ya?" He extends his hand...and it blazes on fire./div  
div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="7fde20f5a0f232257aa195d1d929ed97""Ummm...my grandma said not to touch fire or Firey triangle dudes soooo..."/div  
div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="7fde20f5a0f232257aa195d1d929ed97""Soos Do you know why your here?" Said Stanley/div  
div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="7fde20f5a0f232257aa195d1d929ed97""No, and where's Dipper?" I reply/div  
div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="7fde20f5a0f232257aa195d1d929ed97""Dipper had a seizure and Soos you have been put in a prophecy that has been for thousands and thousands of years."/div  
div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="7fde20f5a0f232257aa195d1d929ed97""Woah, thats, thats pretty trippy dude."/div  
div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="7fde20f5a0f232257aa195d1d929ed97""Yeah, yeah it is 'trippy dude'" says Bill/div  
div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="7fde20f5a0f232257aa195d1d929ed97""So is my backstory, but we will save that when everyone gets here."/div  
div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="7fde20f5a0f232257aa195d1d929ed97""So whatcha guys wanna do?" I say/div  
div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="7fde20f5a0f232257aa195d1d929ed97""Well first," Bill Says "Wanna make a deal?"/div 


	8. Gideon

div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="5b137614c759dacf4deb35ec796ddec0"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"I am king of prison./span And all of my subjects are these bulky meatheads. Just like Gravity Falls was, before those, those hillbilly no good PINES came into town. I'm going to plan a revolt with these meatheads and I'm gonna break out and this town will be mine! All mine! Ooohhh can't wait for some love. Yes, Gideon is coming back. I get on a crate in my cell. "Ladies and Gentlemen, mostly gentleman," I hear some grizzly hoots from fellow cellmates. One grabs my shoe and it tickles "a-hoo! That tickles! No seriously stop, OKAY THATS ENOUGH!" I yelled through the crowd "Woo sorry about that. Let my anger and rage get a em style="box-sizing: border-box;"little /emahead of me. Alright gents, we can break out of here with span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"your /spanbrawn and span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"my /spanbrain. Then we can get revenge on whoever wronged you. Are we ready?"/div  
div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="5b137614c759dacf4deb35ec796ddec0""Yes!" The crowd replies/div  
div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="5b137614c759dacf4deb35ec796ddec0""Then let's GOOOOOOOOOO!"/div  
div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="5b137614c759dacf4deb35ec796ddec0"The crowd started roaring and one by one we were able to bust open through the cells. The cops heard it get a little rowdy and they came./div  
div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="5b137614c759dacf4deb35ec796ddec0""Get them!" I yelled/div  
div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="5b137614c759dacf4deb35ec796ddec0"They all heeded my commands and they fell 1 by 1/div  
div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="5b137614c759dacf4deb35ec796ddec0"Yes! Yes! We are winning! I'm grinning such a devilish grin right now. And then a portal, well, comes out of literally nowhere. A chubby man comes out and falls on the floor, bloody. He has goggles, a blue jumpsuit, and a small patch of blond hair. I take his nametag "Blendin Blandin, huh?" I say "207012?" Then a giant baby comes out with a sand timer symbol on his head. "Come with me, Gideon, we need to talk." He says./div  
div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="5b137614c759dacf4deb35ec796ddec0""Who are you?" I reply/div  
div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="5b137614c759dacf4deb35ec796ddec0""I am The all powerful Time Baby, the ruler of 207012, the cause of apocalyptic destruction, and reformation in my own image, and you Gideon, will be my #1 advisor, or you will face the same fate as this chubby man, right here."/div  
div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="5b137614c759dacf4deb35ec796ddec0"His last words were "Do it kid, don't end up like me." And then his eyes closed, I felt his heartbeat, it was no longer beating./div 


	9. Wendy

div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="2aa435b29a941735183db793567598ed"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Im driving as fast as I can./span I'm trying to get to the Gravity Falls Hospital, Stan sent me to go get Dipper, he's in better shape now. Too think that kid could go crazy lile that, was so, weird. He's pretty cool, and I look to him like a little brother, like family, ever since that one time at that haunted supermarket filled with old people ghosts. They literally hated the guts of all teens. I hope, for their sake, that they never had kids. I park and ask for Dipper Pines./div  
div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="2aa435b29a941735183db793567598ed""Dipper Pines is in floor 1 room 23b. So take the elevator up from this basement and he'll be there sweetie."/div  
div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="2aa435b29a941735183db793567598ed""Thanks," I reply "The name is Wendy Corduroy, I need a tag, I believe."/div  
div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="2aa435b29a941735183db793567598ed""Sure thing," she said "Here you go"/div  
div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="2aa435b29a941735183db793567598ed"Wendy tool the elevator up and went to Dipper's room. She stormed in "DIPPER OHMIGOD ARE YOU OK?"/div  
div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="2aa435b29a941735183db793567598ed""Oh, hey Wendy, isn't discharge day tomorrow?"/div  
div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="2aa435b29a941735183db793567598ed""Yeah, but we've got more important things to do, you should be fine. The million dollar question is how we are gonna get you out of this room."/div  
div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="2aa435b29a941735183db793567598ed"Dipper pulled out a hang glider from his bag. "Will this do?" He pointed at a window./div  
div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="2aa435b29a941735183db793567598ed""Cool, go get dressed." He jumped up and his gown floated up and 2 little cheeks appeared. We both blushed at the same time./div  
div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="2aa435b29a941735183db793567598ed""Heh heh, sorry about that."/div  
div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="2aa435b29a941735183db793567598ed""It's cool kid, just get dressed quick, we need to go."/div  
div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="2aa435b29a941735183db793567598ed"Bill appeared in the middle of the room. Dipper came out, all dressed./div  
div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="2aa435b29a941735183db793567598ed""Hey Wendy I, GAHHHH! WHAT IS HE DOING HERE?"/div  
div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="2aa435b29a941735183db793567598ed""Dipper, this is Bill-"/div  
div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="2aa435b29a941735183db793567598ed""I KNOW WHO HE IS, BUT WHY THE F##K IS HE HERE?"/div  
div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="2aa435b29a941735183db793567598ed""Dipper, he's Bill, and he's going to help is."/div 


End file.
